enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas
Thomas & Friends Creator Collective is a group of YouTubers who were contacted by the Thomas & Friends Official YouTube Channel to produce a fan series. EE93's involvement in the project includes co-writing the screenplay with DieselD199, filming and directing scenes. He provides the voices for Percy, Skiff, Arthur, and Dodge. Involved Users *DieselD199 *EnterprisingEngine93 *Calebtrain *BrendenReis10 *TheTrainModeller *Upsidenow *The Tuggester Intensifies *Eric De Cordova *Thomas T'n'P Productions *Tines Sensahthe *SidekickJason *Tardisrescue *Capsule Thomas *ToyTrains4u *Turtlesandthomas *GeebMachine *TwistedTom *LizProductions5784 *SmurfyDan *Jacob Gallagher *Andy Sykes *TheWorldofSodor *TheKipperRunsAgain *HTTVchannel *ThomasWoodenRailway *Rosalind Ashford *Voltaire *RosietheCutie1995 *MilkTankerMedia *TheSodorSteamworks *Shortround551 *FlouncinFiddlesticks *Mikester Paltoes *T-Man850 *TrevorPalVA *Trainboy7 *Wong Village *Will Champion *TheBuriedTruck *KnapfordHarbour *TrainedAssassin *Annie C. *TheWorldofSodor *MrConductorfan1406 *Julian Risetto *Marcus Yamamoto *Chris Bouchard *Milan P. *EricPierre53 *Mallardfan62 *Steve Garcia *HirotheJapanseTrain *SodorFan2K10 *Mel Shiri *Cyril Niccolai *Tyler Hildebrand *Abby Salzberg *Michelle Hurtado *Sudrian Trainspotter Cast * Trent Stanley (DieselD199) as Thomas, Sir Topham Hatt, Salty, Gordon, Dodge & Splatter (Secret of the Stolen Crown), Paxton, & Stan * Matt Michaud (Enterprisingengine93) as Percy, Skiff, Arthur, & Dodge (Gordon's Grand Adventure) * Caleb Richardson (Calebtrain) as Ryan, Dart, Bill & Ben * Alison Philips (ToyTrains4U) as Marion * Voltaire as Museum Director & Voice Over * Lucas Cull (TheTrainModeller) as Arry & Bert and Driver * Adam Guzik (Tines Sensahthe) as Toby, Diesel, and Fireman * TurtlesandThomas as Sidney & Max * Joel Hunter (Geebmachine) as Class 40, The Earl, The Flying Scotsman, & Cranky * Nathan Tiemeyer (Upsidenow) as James * Brenden Galeotti (Brendenreis10) as Stafford and Splatter (Gordon's Grand Adventure) * Andrew Sykes as Donald & Douglas and Spencer * Brett Wilson (TwistedTom) as Duck * Daniel Long (Tardisrescue) as Edward * Isaiah Ferguson (The Tuggester Intensifies) as Henry (The Great Snowstorm of Sodor - Racers on the Rails) and Oliver * Lizproductions5784 as Emily * Daniel Coffey (Busterthesteamroller/SmurfyDan) as Troublesome Trucks and Oliver (The Pack) * TheKipperRunsAgain as Derek * Jacob Gallagher as Bertie * HTTVChannel as Guard * ThomasWoodenRailway as Signal Man * Rosalind Ashford as The Queen * Rosiethecutie1995 as Caitlin, Clarabel, & Rosie * MilkTankerMedia as Harvey * Alexander Kvitblik (TheSodorSteamworks) as Samson * Shortround551 as Gator and Dennis * Annie C. as Annie * Mikester Paltoes as Philip * Dylan Moseley as Porter * Sth Assistant as Mike Park * Sidekickjason as Farmer and Connor * Duck 'N' Duncan as Toryreck Workman * The Detective Librarian as Thomas' driver * Dan Markowitz as Chief Diesel Engineer * Cyril Niccolai as Axel * Trevor Palczynski (Trevorpalva) as Nigel & Hank * Michael Steeves as Henry (The Fast and the Fizzleboxes) * KnapfordHarbour as The Mallard * Will Champion as Boco * Michelle Hurtado as Molly and Daisy * Mallardfan62 as Murdoch * MrConductorfan1406 as Stepney and Grumpy Van * Danielthetankengine as Scruff * Welshcoalstudios as Station Master * Mel Shiri as Fearless Freddie * Steve Gracia as Rheneas * HirotheJapaneseTrain as Luke * SodorFan2K10 as Skarloey * Marcus Yamamoto as Hiro & Timothy * EricPierre53 as Troublesome Trucks * Milan P. as Troublesome Trucks & Harold * Trainboy7 (PotatoFairy93) as Den * Tyler Hildebrand as Flynn * Abby Salzberg as Belle * Rick van Grieken (Edward Tophat) as Signalmen (Henry's Fire Rescue) * Julian Risetto as S.C. Ruffey * Sudrian Trainspotter as Rickety Projects *Secrets of the Stolen Crown *The Great Snow Storm of Sodor *Gordon's Grand Adventure *Rescue the Runaway *Racers on the Rails *Philip's Bumpy Branchline *The Fast and the Fizzleboxes *Thomas and the Troublesome Trucks *Henry's Fire Rescue *Night of the Diesels Trivia *In the scenes EE93 provided for the collective, Thomas, Percy and Skiff all have lamps in Secrets of the Stolen Crown, custom snowploughs are provided in The Great Snowstorm of Sodor and TWR figures are used instead of Lego minifigures, even though all these elements are absent from EE93's series. Gallery SecretsoftheStolenCrown1.png Blm5kYXS.jpg Cruising.jpg Thomas looking good yo with an egg lamp.jpg Hot pursuit .jpg The gang together.jpg Diesel 10.jpg Awesome shot of Percy.jpg Yeah quest Skiff Thomas Percy.jpg Diesel 10 appears.jpg Thomas and Skiff.jpg Percy crown.jpg Diesel 10 back in the barge.png Neville in a place.jpg Love this frame.jpg Bert in the snow.jpg Thomas and ryan snowplows.jpg The journey begins Thomas Ryan.jpg Captain saves Diesel 10.jpg My new ye favorite thomas and ryan.jpg Cover ryan thomas.jpg Our Heroes Donald and Douglas.jpg Ah yeah snow!.jpg Our Heroes! Donald and Douglas.jpg Captain.jpg Captain 2.jpg Snowy Connor 2.jpg New Phillip snow.jpg Snowy Stafford.jpg New Peter Sam.jpg New Peter Sam snow.jpg Snowy Stafford 2.jpg New Percy snow.jpg Gordon's grand adventure rough stll.jpg Gordon flying down the line.jpg Gordon with the express.jpg Percy Butch Gordon.jpg Percy Fred.jpg Percy Oliver Kelly Gordon.jpg Spencer poster.jpg Silver bullet spencer.jpg Percy Spencer Gordon.jpg Diesels Derek mob.jpg Dieselworks junction diesels.jpg Dieselworks The junction.jpeg Carnforth.jpg Flying scotsman.jpg Gordon and Spencer money shot.jpg Thomas river.jpg Racers on the Rails 1.jpg Ffarquhar thomas percy bertie racers.jpg Percy Racers on the Rails 1.jpg Ffarquhar racers.jpg Animal park sidney.jpg Sidney and boco yeah.jpg Philip.jpg Philip den nelson.jpg Philip and james.jpg Percy tired.jpg Percy tired supah.jpg The race against time James Den.jpg Norman at the ready.jpg Not Dennis!!!.jpg Douglas has a rough day.jpg Diesel 10 looking cool.jpg Diesels and shunters.jpg Diesels.jpg Diesels and shunters galore, buddy.jpg FishingVillaceFBArthur.jpg Arthur fishing village.jpg Arthur.jpg Pier rail.jpg Pier rail crash Arthur.jpg Pier rail crash Arthur dangling.jpg Pier rail crash Arthur dangling fall.jpg Arthur knows how the moon must feel.jpg The old pier rail Arthur.jpg Arthur at the pier.jpg Rescue Arthur.jpg Arthur and Thomas are friends and stuff man Paxton.jpg Arthur and Thomas are friends and stuff.jpg Arthur and Thomas are friends and stuff man.jpg Scruff waste .jpg Molly vs. Neville yeah.jpg Tidmouth station race.jpg Tidmouth station.jpg Mallard yeah man.jpg Racers 3 boco philip.jpg Arthur by the water racing.jpg Arthur by the water.jpg Rosie in speed.jpg Rosie by the water.jpg BoCo Dart Den wellsworth yard.jpg Luke Rheneas Freddie .jpg Luke.jpg Forest yeah.jpg Henry's forest yeah.jpg Connor curve.jpg Yeah Donald Toby Connor.jpg Flynn branch rescue.jpg Derek in Ballahoo.jpg Belle branch rescue.jpg Belle and flynn.jpg Toby flames.jpg Toby sparks embers.jpg Toby sparks embers away.jpg Henry's fire rescue Toby.jpg Henry tree burn.jpg Henry tree burn toby branch rescue.jpg Henry tree burn toby.jpg Henry tree burn toby branch.jpg Henry flames burst.jpg Trucks in a heap.jpg Henry flames burst eyes.jpg Henry and Toby branch rescue.jpg Henry the green.jpg Harold branch rescue.jpg Harold branch rescue river.jpg Harold branch rescue river ballahoo.jpg Fire!.jpg Fire on the roof.jpg External link http://kidscreen.com/2016/05/18/fans-to-drive-more-youtube-content-for-thomas-friends/ Category:Web Clips Category:Thomas & Friends Creator Collective